Karin in college
by Scott Goldiner
Summary: Karin gets into tokyo u and meets up with some new friends and of course Kenta comes back into her live afer he movies away. i hope that you like.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Karin (Chibi Vampire.), Jeopardy or the songs from Barry Manilow. They belong to there rightful owners. This story is my idea, so please don't sue me. Story written by Scott Goldiner, Original characters created by Scott, Chris and Emma.

Karin in college Saga Pt. I

Karin: (Awaken in her bed she knew that was the day that she was looking forward to. Her bags were backed and by the door, she got into Tokyo U. She is now about 19 and things didn't go well with her first love. She opened the door and walked out side and down to get the bus to get to the college.) _I want to make my family proud of me and they did help me get into that college, I will make them proud_. (She thought as the bus pulled up to the stop to go to the college.)

Scott: (Arrives in Tokyo, Japan.) Well I have finally made it to Japan.

Karin: (Pulled out the paper with her dorm room.) Now were is building 325 room 2113.

Scott: (Gets his bags and walks outside to get a cab to take him to his dorm.)

Cab Driver: Need a lift sir?

Scott: Yes I am going to Tokyo U and I am in dorm building 325.

Cab Driver: Hop in.

Scott: (Puts his bags in the trunk and gets in the cab.)

Cab Driver: So where are you from?

Scott: Pennsylvania, I am over here to study on how to be a chef.

Cab Driver: I see well good luck sir with your studies.

Scott: Thanks.

(The Cab ride took about 2.5 hours from the airport to get to campus.)

Cab Driver: Here we are sir and the dorm building is right over there. (Points to a 25 story building.)

Scott: (Gets out and pays the fare and tips the driver and then takes his bags out and walks into the building. He walks over to the elevator and pushes the up button to take him up to his room. When the elevator reached the 21st floor he stepped out and walked down to his dorm room, he saw the right across form him was also a new student trying to get the door open.) Can I help miss?

Karin: (Turns around, face red.) Yes please.

Scott: (Around is neck is a pendant with a locket.) Hi my name is Scott Goldiner, but you can just call me Scott, and you are?

Karin: (Saw the locket and pendant.) My name is Karin, it is nice to met you Scott-san. I like your pendants did you get them here at a shrine?

Scott: (Quickly hides it in his shirt but decides to answer her.) No they were a present from a friend of mine. (He gets the door to open and finds the light switch.)

Karin: I see you must miss them. So Scott what are you taking up over here?

Scott: I want to be a master chef but I also want to study about supernatural sprits.

Karin: Thank you Scott for helping get this door open.

Scott: No problem Karin.

Karin: Um Scott could you tell about that pendent?

Scott: (Closes his eyes and then reopens them.) Sure I am not sure you will believe me on this Karin but the last 2 girls that I have gone out with both were vampires. The first one Jen we were together for 2 years, I only got to see her at night and on the weekends.

Karin: (Covering her fangs from him for right now.) I believe you Scott and the second one.

Scott: Oh that would be Kat. When I moved to reading for high school I meet her and we shared an apartment together. They both loved me very much and protected me with there powers and life. The pendant that I were hold remains of Kat's blood she told me that if my life was ever in danger to read the spell they told me and for a about a half hour I will be granted vampire powers but if I taste blood in that time I will not become my normal self every again I be forced to spend entirety in the cold back nights.

Karin: (Thought.) _Just like my little sister, who as always help me after my accidents. But how can I tell Scott that I am a vampire, but not like the last two he had dated. I am a vampire but I don't take blood, my body makes to much of it so there for I must give it to people. I will tell him when I think the time is right._ Scott you said that you are learning how to be chef right?

Scott: Yes Karin why?

Karin: I am taking up how to run a restaurant and I would know if you will help with this. What I mean is I would like for you to cook in my restaurant.

Scott: Sure but where are we going get the money to start this restaurant Karin?

Karin: I can ask my parents, I come from a very rich family Scott, I am talking about 1.25 Trillion Yen.

Scott: (Mouth dropped open when he heard the amount of money that they had. He him self have never heard a mount of money that large.) Um Karin so tell me something about yourself.

Karin: (Looking embarrassed.) Well I from right here in Tokyo Scott, I did have crush on a boy when I was in high school but during the winter break my father banded me from seeing him, he was kind of clueless.

Scott: I see, there is something about you that reminds me of my past girlfriends. I don't mind if you are a vampire or not I would like to become friends with you if you don't mind?

Karin: Sure Scott, I would like to become friends with you.

Scott: (Smiled and then looked at his watch.) Um Karin do you know of any place where I can get something to eat?

Karin: Sure there is a dinner right on the corner of this street, I would be more then willing to give you directions if you want me to. (As she walked back to the door, turning off the light. The vampire that she is she doesn't have good low light sight.)

Scott: Yes please after flying for 14 hours I need a good meal. (His eyes glowed gold for a second before tuning back to normal.)

Karin: (Smiled. She wanted to tell him that she was vampire but couldn't get up the courage.) Um Scott is alright with you if I join you for dinner I've also had a long trip and could use something to eat, (Feeling. That the time was right.) Scott could I meet you there?

Scott: Sure you said that its on the corner right, I would love to get to know you better.

Karin: Ok. Why don't you drop your luggage in my room and we can help you put it in your room when we get back. (She ran for the elevator.)

Scott: (Dropped off his luggage in her room and closed the door, he then stopped to think for a second before going to meet her at the dinner. Also notices that Karin is already near the elevator and yells.) KARIN you forgot you're keys and to lock your door!

Karin: (Walking the streets she found the park and was looking around, she took 3 steps and then tripped over a rock.)

Man: Are you ok miss.

Karin: (Eyes golden now gets up and bits him on the neck.)

Scott: (Is walking in the park and see Karin biting the man and runs over to stop her.) Karin, Karin stop if you what is good for you. (Tries to pull her off the man and she falls back with her landing his lap.)

Karin: (Looks into Scott's eyes like she did something wrong.) Scott…

Scott: (Takes her hand.) Come lets get to the dinner and you can tell me there, ok and your secret is safe with me.

Karin: Thank you Scott.

(They get the dinner and take the booth in the way back were they are not going to be bothered.)

Scott: Ok Karin, (Looks around to see if anyone is lessoning to what they are going to say.) it is safe you can tell me.

Karin: Ok, I am… (Takes a deep breath.) Scott I am also a vampire but I am not like most vampires.

Scott: What makes you different from them?

Karin: Well everyone in my family are vampires but I can't drink blood like them, I don't have low light sight like I saw you have, once a month my body makes to much blood so I have to find a way to release it, like you just saw. But Scott how did you get golden eyes like most vampires?

Scott: When I was dating Kat my latest girlfriend Karin, my eye sight was going very fast, I think if nothing was done I was going to be blind in about a month, she was very concerned about this since I have moved away from my family over the loss of my first girlfriend. Kat took me to the eye doctor that she uses but she told me that he only works on vampires and since I was not one, she told him that this was a last resort.

Karin: I see so what happened.

Scott: The doctor told Kat that they would have to do a eye transplant. After that Karin my sight was saved with her. You see even thought I was dating Kat she treated my like a boyfriend and also a son to her. If it was not for her I would have not gotten in to Tokyo U.

Karin: I see so what happened to her?

Scott: She died saving me from a demon that she needed my help fighting. (Looks down at the locket and then back to Karin.) I remember that night and it still makes me cry at night. We were in a park fighting the demon when he turned to attack at group of people, I ran over to them and told them to run. (Tears start to fall from his eyes.) I told the demon that if you want a life then he should take mine, he came after me and then Kat jumped right in front of the attack to save me, but she was badly hurt, I got her back to apartment I told her that if she needed blood for her to take mine.

Karin: I see you put your own life on the line to save others how brave of you, so what happened?

Scott: The wounds were to deep to heal I knew that she was dieing so before she died she gave me this pendent with a spell on it and told me that if my life was in danger to use the spell on it and I would be granted vampire like powers to help me get out of the trouble that I was in, but there is one down fall Karin, if I drink blood while I under the spell I will become a vampire.

Karin: I see you have some great power there use it well when the time comes.

Scott: (Takes out the locket and opens it to show her a photo of Kat.) Karin this is what Kat looked like.

Karin: (Looked at the photo.) She looked every nice but who is the other girl Scott.

Scott: Oh that is Jen she was my first girlfriend, I was only with her for about 2 years she died by a slayer right in front of me. She thought that she was going to attack me, after she killed her I ran after her and pined her down to the ground and told her that she would never attack a human and that you killed the only girl at that time I love. (Shows Karin the photo of Jen.)

Karin: I fell sorry for what happened to you Scott, losing 2 drear friends.

Scott: Well enough about this I am starving lets get some food.

Karin: (Looks into Scott's eyes, and thinks about Kenta.) Um Scott my I ask you something?

Scott: Sure Karin anything.

Karin: Would mind if we studied together?

Scott: No not at all why do you ask Karin?

Karin: (Pulls out her order of classes and shows it to Scott.)

Scott: (Pulls out his and looks at them both.) Well how do you like that Karin we are in all the same classes except our majors.

Karin: What a coincidence Scott.

Scott: I don't think so and after all that I have seen I don't believe in coincidence to me there is only hitsuzen.

Karin: (Picks up the menu and looks it over and hands one to Scott.)

Scott: (Looks over the menu and finds something he likes.)

Waiter: (Walks over to them.) Ready to order?

Karin: Yes, (Takes one last look at the menu.) I will have the chicken teriyaki and a glass of Sprite.

Scott: I am going to have the ramen, and for my drink hot green tea if you have any.

Waiter: (Writes down there order and looks back over to Scott.) Yes we do have green tea, your food should be ready in about 15 minutes. (He then collects the menus and walks to the kitchen.)

Karin: I see you like the ramen.

Scott: Yes for about a week before I met Kat, I was staying in a motel and living off ramen.

Karin: I see.

Scott: (Puts his head down while waiting for the order to come back and he has a flashback of the time he lived with Kat.)

(Flashback)

Scott: Kat I'm home. (The apartment was dark like normal, Scott removed his sunglass that the doctor gave him after the operation.)

Kat: I am in the kitchen, Scott.

Scott: (Walks to the kitchen, and smells the good home cooking.)

Kat: How did you do on your history test yesterday?

Scott: (Looks in his backpack and pulls out the paper.) I got a 100.

Kat: I am proud of you Scott.

Scott: Um Kat I had to see the nurse at the school today for the yearly check up and she wanted to know why I was wearing my glasses in the building and she wants a note from the doctor.

Kat: That's ok I can get you one, but I don't think that your school will believe you, and your not a vampire so I can't help you get into a vampire school. (Picks up the phone and calls the doctor and tells him what Scott needs.)

Doctor: Ok Kat oh by they way I need to check up on Scott, could you bring him in now.

Kat: (On the Phone.) Sure. (Hangs up the phone.) Scott he will give you note and he wants to check up how you are doing since the eye change.

Scott: Ok, (Looks in his bag and pulls out a paper.) Kat since you are kind of like my parent my math teacher wants to have a PTA meeting with you tomorrow at 9:00, and I have no school tomorrow because of the meetings.

Kat: (Looks at the paper and then looks back at Scott.) Scott you know what will happen if I go out in the sunlight.

Scott: I told him that you work overnights and mornings are not good for you so he will becoming tonight.

(End Flashback)

Karin: Scott, hay Scott.

Scott: (Looks up at Karin.) Yes.

Karin: Foods here, what happened.

Scott: Oh I had a flashback of time I was with Kat. She looked to be about 18 in human years, but she had been a vampire for well over 100 years.

Karin: I see. So what else can you tell me about her, if you remember?

Scott: Well lets see (Thinks for a second.) She was about 5'6", she always wore cloths that showed off her body, she had a very nice personality and she wanted me to do my best in anything I did. There was one time were I was hurt badly from helping her fight a demon she took great care of me.

Karin: What happened to you, that night.

Scott: Well after she saw me be thorn into a wall and I was losing a lot blood she ran over to me and got me back to the apartment, she did the only thing she knew she gave me her blood in a chance for me to heal but as she was doing this she put a spell on the blood to prevent me from turning into a vampire, but now I look back on that day and even after she died she is a part of me with her blood in me. (Picks up the chopsticks and starts to eat the ramen and drink his tea.)

Karin: I see. (Starts to eat her food.)

Waiter: (Came back over with the check and handed it to Karin.)

Karin: (Took the check and looked at it the total was about Y12,750.) Scott it is about 9:45PM and we have opening ceremonies tomorrow at 8:00 AM.

Scott: (Looked at his watch the time on it still read the correct time in NYC, he forget to adjust it to TYO time.) Wow it is that late already. (He put the cup down on the table and walked to the door with Karin.

(They both headed back to the dorm together and went into their separate rooms.)

Karin: Um Scott your luggage you left it my room. (Looking for her keys.) Now were did I put them.

Scott: Right let me get that in my room and your keys are right here. (Hands Karin her keys and gets his luggage out of her room and moves it to his room. In his room he found the uniform that the college gave him and he hung it up on the hook and rolled out his bed and tried to get some sleep. About a half hour later Scott awoke in terror, he had that dream were he was saving someone and used the pendent to help him and he got out of control. He walked over to his small kitchen and splashed cold water in his face and looked into the mirror.) _I wonder what this dam dream means, and this is not the first time I have had it, after Kat gave me that pendent I have been having that dream. I wonder what every happened to her last boyfriend._

(Then there was a knock on his door.)

Karin: Scott, please open the door.

Scott: (Walked out of the kitchen and opened the door.) What is it Karin, what happened. (Seeing the blood pouring out of her nose.) Come in quick. (Looks out in the hall and quickly closes the door.)

Karin: I am sorry to have bothered you at this hour but…

Scott: Lay down and put this on your nose. (Gets some ice from the ice box to give to her. He noticed that she collapsed for the lost of blood.) Ok Karin you better tell me how this happened when you wake up?

Karin: (Sleeping in the bed.)

Scott: (Pulls out another cover from the closet and goes to sleep on the other side of the room.)

(Alarm clock rings.)

Scott: (Wakes and rolls over to look at the clock and it reads 6:30 AM. The sunlight is shinning thought the window and Scott has to shied his golden eyes from the sun and trips over Karin.)

Karin: (Wakes up after felling Scott fall over her.) Scott are you ok?

Scott: I should be but I can't find my glasses Karin, do you see them?

Karin: (Looks around the room and then spots them.) Scott here you go. (She puts them on his face.) Scott you can open your eyes now.

Scott: (Fells the glasses go on his face and opens them when Karin tell him too.) Thanks Karin, we should get ready.

Karin: For what Scott.

Scott: Opening ceremonies. (Grabs his uniform and goes into his bathroom to get changed.)

Karin: Scott thanks for last night, and I will met you by the elevator in 10 minutes.

Scott: (Sticks his head out of the bathroom.) Ok.

(Meanwhile somewhere in another part of Japan.)

Kenta: (Thinking.) _Dam it why did my mother have to move us, because of that now I don't know what happened to Karin or if she still has feelings for me? Well since then I have tried to get into a college but with my luck I was not able to even pass the entrance exam. I now can't even get a job yet, but I will find you Karin were ever you are._ Mom I am going out for a while I'll call you when I am about to come home.

Mom: Where are you going Kenta. (Comes out of the kitchen with a mixing bowl.)

Kenta: Mom I am going to find that girl that I liked when I was high school, you know Karin. Ever since we moved from that town I just haven't felt right not being able to see or to talk to her.

Mom: Ok just be careful, if I were you I would start to check the colleges to find witch one she might have gotten into one.

Kenta: Ok, mom. (Puts on his light jacket and walks over to get his shoes and puts them on as well and heads out the door in search of Karin.)

(Back at Tokyo U.)

(Scott and Karin both in there uniforms head to the gym section of the building for the opening festivals. After the Dean welcomed them all to the college, the students did not have class that day, for them classes start Monday at 7:00 AM.)

Scott: Karin…(Just then his cell phone rings.) excuse me for one second Karin. (Answers the phone.) Hello.

Woman: (On the receiver.) Scott it's me your mother how are you doing?

Scott: Mother I am doing well, I guess that Kat told you that I was going to come here to Tokyo U.

Woman: Yes and we saw your performance on the Jeopardy! Teen Tournament. Scott I am sorry to have heard about what happened with Kat.

Scott: It's ok, (Trying to hold back the tears.) mom please don't bring up my past I have lost two of the only girls in my life and I miss them both, but there is nothing I can do to bring them back, and if I could mom I would have to chose to stay with Kat, only because of all the good times we had together.

Woman: I know, it was even hard on you when Jen died by that slayer. The reason that I was calling you was to tell you how proud of you me and your sister are of you.

Scott: How is sis doing?

Woman: She took over the bank after father left us to go back to England and Jen's sister Shannon is working over night at the bank.

Scott: Yes, well what about her?

Woman: Well after you left your father divorced me and moved back to England your sister took over the bank and asked Shannon to do overnight security.

Scott: That's good can you say hi to her for me.

Karin: (Staying close to Scott and is very happy to have made a new friend like Scott who completely understands her.)

Scott: (Looks over at her and smiles.) Um mom I have to go buy the books that I need for my classes.

Woman: Scott, do you have enough money to help you out?

Scott: Yes I do, after Kat died mom she left me about $325,000 in cash. Well like I said I have to go thanks for calling.

Woman: Scott do your best over there and let me know if you become that chef you always wanted to be.

Scott: Will do. (Closes his phone.) Sorry Karin that was my mother, she just wanted to know if I got here safely and if everything was good.

Karin: I see, so um…Scott, since we don't have classes until Monday what would you like to do.

Scott: Could you show me around Tokyo Karin, I would like to get to know the city a little better so I wouldn't get lost.

Karin: Sure. (Leads Scott off the campus.) Scott do you see that tall tower over there in the distance?

Scott: (Looking though his glasses.) Yes, what is that tall building?

Karin: That Scott is Tokyo Tower and we can go there to get a big overview of the whole city, would you like to go?

Scott: Sure. When I was preparing myself to come over here in the books I read they talked a lot about Tokyo Tower.

Karin: Ok Lets go.

(They got to the tower and got their tickets to go up to look out deck. It was empty at this time of day so there was not any long lines for them to wait in. The elevator doors opened and Karin and Scott walked in. The elevator came to a stop in the deck level.)

Karin: (Stepped out of the elevator.) Scott come here and take a look at this view.

Scott: (Walks over to were Karin is and is in awl over the view.) Wow Karin I never managed that the view to be this grand.

(2 hours into Kenta's search he too had come to Tokyo Tower and to his surprise he sees what he thinks is Karin, but he wanted to know why she was with another man. He walks over to her.)

Kenta: Excuse me miss. (He taps her on the shoulder.)

Karin: (Turns around to see who taped her. Her mouth dropped and she could fell her blood starting to over heat.) Kenta what are you doing here?

Scott: (Looks at him, but doesn't say anything yet.)

Kenta: Karin after me and my mom moved I felt so heart broken over not knowing if you were safe and how you are doing.

Karin: (Couldn't hold in her blood anymore and it just poured out of her nose.)

Scott: (Stepped in front of her.) Look I don't know who you. (Looks at the blood coming out of her nose.) Lets get out of here before someone notices and you tell me who you are.

Kenta: That sounds like a good idea.

(Scott and Kenta both help get Karin to the elevator, by this time the sun has began to set. When they got to the lobby Kinta pointed to a bench in the nearby park. Scott nodded in agreement.)

Kenta: Ok first sir can you tell me who you are?

Scott: Sure. (Removes his sunglass so that his golden eyes could see better in the dark.) My name is Scott Goldiner, I am from the USA, I am over here studying to become a chef.

Kenta: (Looks into his golden eyes.) What is up with your eyes Scott?

Scott: I am not sure if you would believe me if I told you that these eyes are vampire eyes.

Kenta: What happened to your normal eyes?

Scott: Well Kenta you see my normal eyes I started to go blind and my friend Kat helped me get the eyes replaced with the ones you see that I have now.

Kenta: I see, so what were you doing with Karin here?

Scott: I just got here to go to college and I don't know my way around, so Karin here was showing me around.

Kenta: Is that true Karin?

Karin: Yes Kenta, but there is one thing you should know about Scott here, he understands me a little bit more then you do Kenta.

Kenta: How is that Karin?

Scott: Simple, when I lived in the USA I had dated two vampires, and one even saved my life, so I can under stand her.

Kenta: How did the one save your life Scott.

Scott: I was living with her cause I have moved out of my parents house at the time, I was attacked by a demon. I was punched into the side of a building and I was losing a lot of blood, the vampire that I was dating at the time saw this and gave me her blood, but I am not a vampire, I my have vampire blood in me but that is the only thing keeping me alive. Oh and by the way you never told me your name?

Kenta: Sorry, you can just call me Kinta, Scott. I am sorry for what I said to you back there in the tower.

Scott: It's ok Kenta. (Looks around were they were sitting.) Kenta have you seen Karin?

Kenta: No.

Scott: Kenta come with me I help find her, I fell something bad is going to happen so stay close.

Kenta: And if something bad does happen how are you going to stop it?

Scott: With this, (Shows him the pendent.) my vampire girl friend gave me this 2 months before she died, this has a spell on it that will let me tap into that blood in my system, if I use it, I need you to do something.

Kenta: Like what? (Looks at it.)

Scott: Make sure I don't drink blood.

Kinta: WHAT?!?! What would happen if you do?

Scott: I will become a vampire and not be able to change back into the way you see me now.

(Just then there was a scream. Scott and Kenta go running to find out were it came from.)

Karin: (On the ground.) Get away from me?

Scott: (Spots what is going on.) Shit the one group of people that I hate in the whole world.

Kenta: And who would that be Scott.

Scott: (Points to stake that the person is holding.) Boy you are really clueless, you don't see that he is a vampire slayer, and Karin's live is in danger. (Holds out the pendent.) _By the power given to me from a vampire, I need to protect my life, please grant me the power to defeat this demon, RELEASE._ (Scott was cover in a red light as he felt his body start to change from being human and into a vampire.)

Kenta: (Was shocked when he saw Scott change.)

Scott: (Now in his vampire form ran over to save Karin.) If you lay a finger on her and you will have to answer to me.

Slayer: Why should I have to take orders from a vampire like yourself, now get out of my way or you will die too.

Scott: (Punches the slayer right in the gut and bits his finger and his blood turns into a sword.) If you don't leave her alone you're the one that is going to die tonight.

Slayer: (Gets up from the ground and pulls out his sword.) Bring it.

(Scott and the slayer start to charge to each other with there swords in hand.)

Karin: Scott if your in there don't do it remember if you taste blood you will have to give up going to school, and I don't think you want that. Some one please help any one.

Scott: (Stabs the slayer and is about to drink the blood.)

(Just then Karin's little sister Anju comes to her side.)

Karin: Sis we have to help him.

(Anju sees what is going on.)

Anju: Karin what happened to him, but first lets get him back to the house and your going to have a lot of explaining to do with dad. (Goes over to were Scott was puts him to sleep before he can drink the blood.)

Karin: I know sis.

(Latter that night at Karin's house. Karin had a long talk with her father.)

Dad: I see he put his own life on the line to save you from the slayer, I do have to thank him for that but Karin I do have some good news after you got him here he needed something to drink to bring his blood back to normal.

Karin: My I go see him.

Dad: No not yet Karin I want to talk to him. (Gets up from the chair that he was sitting in and walks to the guest room and walks in.) How are you felling.

Scott: (Opens his eyes and they adjust to the darkness of the room. He tried to get up from the bed but still felt weak from coming out of the spell that he was under.) Where am I?

Dad: That is not important right now, I do have to say thank you for saving Karin's life. (Looks into his golden eyes.) Karin told me and her mother about you so don't worry Scott, you are safe now. Don't worry Scott it looks like to me you are back to normal.

Scott: (Fells weak.) Sir I fell weak like I lost a lot a blood.

Dad: No Scott you didn't lose any blood but what the person that gave you the pendent and the blood in your system is that when you use it's power the vampire blood in you will eat your normal blood. (Puts a bottle of blood wine on the table.)

Scott: (Looks at the bottle.) If I drink that I will become a vampire.

Dad: No you won't that is only when you under the spell, you need it to replace your blood, please drink.

Scott: (Tries to get up from the bed, but manages to lean agents his arm.) If you say so. (He begins to drink from the glass.)

Dad: There you go Scott, drink up your going to need it. (Walks to the door.) If you ever become a vampire Scott you would be a very good one.

Scott: Thank you sir.

Dad: (Opens the door and walks down the hall to were his wife was waiting for him.) It's ok dear.

Mom: There is something about him that I want to know how he got the vampire blood in him?

Dad: Calera dear as Karin told us it was given to him so he can live, it doesn't really matter.

Calera: Henry look all we need to do is keep an eye on him and do you think that it would be safe to have him around?

Henry: Yes, if the time comes we should bring him over to our side.

Calera: Do you think that would be wise?

Henry: Yes, but not at this point in time.

Anju: If we did make him into a vampire then we would just have to worry about Kenta-kun.

Ren: I think that ever since he has dated other vampires he knows the rules, it's just that when we do bring him over we might have a little trouble finding out his preference in blood would be.

(Karin is sitting out side the room where Scott is staying in and knocks on the door.)

Scott: Who is it?

Karin: It's Karin Scott my I come in?

Scott: Yes you can.

Karin: (Opens the door and walks into the dark room and turns on the light.)

Scott: (Without his glass on.) Karin please turn that light off you know my eyes can't do see well with light.

Karin: Sorry Scott, I forgot. (Closes the door behind her and turns the light off and turns on her flashlight.) Scott I just heard my parents talking and want to keep an eye on you and then when they think the time is right they want to bring you over as full vampire.

Scott: I see (Fells sleepy.) Um Karin I think that I am going to lay down could you wake me in the morning?

Karin: Sure. (Turns off the flashlight and leaves the room.)

(That night while Scott is sleeping in the bed, the memories of then he was with Kat flash though his mind.)

(Dream. Scott is with Kat at a Karaoke bar.)

Kat: Scott, why don't you get up and sing a song.

Scott: I'm nervous Kat I have never done anything like this before, and beside I wouldn't know what song to sing?

Kat: (Walks up to the DJ and picks up the list of songs and brings it back to Scott.) Scott, you know that when you're in the shower I hear you sometimes sing some love songs.

Scott: (Face turns a little red.) Well I didn't think that anyone would hear me sing those.

Kat: Scott, could you please do one for me, it would make me very happy.

Scott: Ok Kat. (He starts to look though the book and looks at the love songs and picks the song Looks like we made it by Barry Manilow.)

(Dream Ends.)

Karin: (Is in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Scott.) I hope that Scott likes this home cooked breakfast. (She plates the food and brings it out to the dinning room table and then looks at the clock.) I better wake Scott up. (Thinking.) _After Scott transformed to save me I wonder what happened to Kenta._ (She walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to the room where Scott was staying in and knocks on the door.) Scott breakfast is ready.

Scott: (Hears the knock and gets out of the bed and looks over at the night stand next to the bed and puts on his glasses.) Thanks Karin. (He gets up and puts on his college uniform and opens the door to see Karin waiting for him.) Karin what did you make for breakfast?

Karin: Well Scott I made eggs, potatoes and toast.

Scott: My kind of breakfast. (He looks behind him and sees a girl that looks just like Karin and she is holding an umbrella.)

Karin: Oh hi Grandma. (She then turns to Scott.) Um Scott, this would be my grandmother Elda Marker.

Elda: (Comes close to Scott.) I heard what you did the other night and saved my cute granddaughter.

Scott: I didn't what to see a friend that I just made a couple of days ago get hurt. (He then holds himself in pain.)

Karin: Scott you ok?

Elda: (Looking at Scott, she can see that his eyes are that of a vampires.) Scott, I know about your past.

Karin: But how do you know about that?

Elda: Karin after your father was done talking to your brother and Anju, he came to me and told me the whole story, don't worry Karin, Ren and Anju said there might be a problem but as of right now we don't know what it is, put when we do find out what it is me or Anju will let you know. (To Scott.) Look after her, I know you a lot of magic so if she needs to release her blood could you help erase that person mind like you did the other night.

Scott: (Nods his head.) Of course I will you have my word on this.

Karin: Come on Scott the food is going to get cold.

Scott: (Checks his coat pockets.) Um Karin you didn't see my keys did you?

Karin: No I didn't, (Opens the door to the dinning room.)

Scott: (Takes a seat at the table and looks at the food on the plate.) This looks good Karin. (Starts to eat.)

Karin: (Smiles.) Thank you Scott-kun.

(After they were done eating Scott helped Karin clean up the dishes.)

Karin: Scott, I'm worried about Kenta-kun, after you saved me from that slayer the other night I'm not sure were he went.

Scott: I see but first lets go back to our dorm and see if he is in one of our rooms.

Karin: Ok. (She heads for the front door and opens it.)

Scott: (Steps outside behind her with his glasses on and the sun is so bright that it is a little blinding to him.) Dame why does it have to such a sunny day today. (Turns to Karin.) Lets go.

(As they walk back to the dorm Scott was talking to Karin about his mother and sister living alone in Philadelphia and his long forgotten friend Chris and that fateful night when that murder took place.)

Karin: (Had tears in her eyes.) Scott, I see so because of that night you dislike all slayers and your father didn't understand your feelings for her and he didn't love you anymore.

Scott: Yes, but I still love him. One thing he told me was that humans and vampires couldn't live together, but I wanted to show him that it was possible, and I wanted to him to see that we love each other.

Karin: (Still crying.) Scott that is so unhappy for that to happen to you. (She fells her blood increasing and brings her hands over her nose.) Scott.

Scott: Karin I'm sorry for telling you that story, (Looks around the park.) Karin it's safe if you need to bite someone.

(Just then Kenta comes running up.)

Kenta: (Give Scott an evil look.) Karin if you need to bite me.

Scott: Kenta are you crazy there are people watching and if she does that, I'm not going to have any magic left to erase there memories of this. (He spots a bush.) Quickly go behind that bush.

(Back at the Maaka House.)

Elda: (To Henry and Celera.) I can tell that the seal that is on his blood is getting weaker, I think that in the next couple of months if something is not done he will become a vampire.

Henry: What can we do mother?

Elda: Well from what I heard on the street one night that there might be one person to help him, she is know as the space time witch, but you see no one knows where she lives, they say that you have to be distend to see her house.

Celera: Ok, but who is going to tell Scott this.

(Ren walks in for a second.)

Ren: (Doesn't notice Elda sitting in a chair.) I'll do it. I go and tell him after all he did save Karin I do own him a thanks for that. I'll do it tonight.

(Back in the park, Karin and Kenta come out from behind the bush.)

Scott: Glad you could join us again. (Turns to Kenta.) Kenta I'm not going to try to take Karin away from you cause I know you like her, but I would like to become friends with you if you don't mind.

Kenta: (Thinks for a second.) No I have no problem with that, but do me one favor Scott please help with any school work and studying. (A little nervous.) Um…Scott you see I spent all my yen to get here and I don't have to get back, I was thinking if it would be ok if I could stay with you in your dorm?

Scott: I don't mind, but would mind trying out my cooking?

Kenta: (Looks over at Karin.) Would that be ok with you Karin?

Karin: I don't mind, Scott here wants to be a chef and he also wants to help me with my dream of owning a restaurant.

Kenta: Karin I also what to help out with your dream.

(They continued the talk as they headed back to the college.)

Karin: Scott, it would be for the best if he stayed with you in your dorm.

(As they were walking into the dorm a girl with sliver hair that was tied up in a bow and purple eyes walks past them.)

Girl: (To her self.) _That couldn't be Karin, the last time I saw her was back in high school when she trying to avoid that boy what was his name, oh yes it was Kenta._ (Looks at the boy with glasses.) _What is this felling that is coming from him, he is human but his blood sent is not human._

Karin: (Turns around and looks at something.)

Scott: Karin what are you looking at.

Karin: Oh I thought I just saw someone I knew from high school, but it might just be the wind.

(END OF PART I OF THE KARIN IN COLLEGE SAGA.)

In the next part of this saga: Who is this space time witch that Elda spoke of and who is this mysterious girl with the sliver hair and what adventure awaits Karin, Kenta and there new friend Scott. Stay tuned for the next exciting part of Karin.


End file.
